Private Parts
by Smorgie
Summary: Something is not right with Xena... Gabrielle starts hanging out with someone new...Xena has some hidden feelings... Both of them are hiding something from the other. Inspired by the song "Private Parts" by Halestorm
1. Chapter 1 - Gabrielle's POV

**_Author's Note_**

Hey y'all,

I've been on and off Fanfiction for a while now. I found myself going to it recently looking for tips on how to write a great smut scene or lemon scene if that term is still used around here. I am writing a story involving a female knight falling in love with a small town girl and writers get a lot of ideas from stories that are already out there and you guessed it, Xena Warrior Princess partially is guilty of inspiring me to write it.

However, I am in a part of the story where I need more help in and that is the smut scene. So... with the inspiration of Halestorm's song "Private Parts", I write this fanfic for you guys so I can practice writing smut.

My goal is to write a chapter per week so let's see how this goes.

Thanks for choosing to read this!

 _Smorgie_

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - Gabrielle's Point of View_

I don't know what it is, but Xena has been acting quite strange for about week ever since I came out to her. She's been fumbling with her speech, dropping things that she had meant to hand to me, and one night while polishing her sword and talking to me, the stone missed the sword completely and instead, she cut her hand. I've also caught her staring at me a lot in an almost trancelike state. "Are you okay Xena?" I would ask her.

"I'm fine Gabrielle," she would answer.

But she wasn't fine.

Last night, a warrior woman named Sapphire came up to me and swept me away with her words. I had plans to meet her again today while Xena would be shopping around town. "She's so mysterious Xena, but I don't know. I have a feeling about her though. I figure I might as well try out my sexuality with her," I said. I was trying to figure out if I should wear my hair in a braid, ponytail, or just down as I usually have it. Suddenly, I heard Xena pull out her sword but then clumsily drop it. The steel of her sword clanked against the stone floor of the room we had rented for the day. "Are you okay?" I turned my head away from the mirror and saw her sit back down on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should try out your sexuality. It's uh… good to see if you have a thing for girls."

"Are you okay with it?"

I liked guys however, I haven't had much luck with them. Then I met Xena. Despite her past, I could see the good in her and I see it every time we save another village from destruction. For months, I had been battling my thoughts, denying them, or pushing them away because I didn't want to be attracted to her; she was my friend. Plus, was I really attracted to another woman? Little by little, I started to notice I had feelings for Xena however, they would just be missing teeth to her _(Missing Teeth = Overlooked feelings)_. There was no way Xena felt the same way towards me. I told Xena how I may like women and in the back of my mind, I was hoping she would have some feelings towards me too. However, besides her acting strange, she hasn't shown anything. I figured it was time to move on and Sapphire, the warrior I met last night, seemed just the right place to start.

"Nyeah, I'm okay with it."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…it sounded like you said 'nah' for moment. Are you sure?"

"Gabrielle, I have nothing against you liking women. You are who you are and you are still my best friend regardless." She took out the polishing stone from her bag and got ready to polish her sword again.

"Careful, I don't want another situation like from the other night to happen."

She smiled and gave a short laugh. "Don't worry…I know better this time."

I shook my head and turned around to face the mirror again. "Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?"

"Down… I like it when it's down…This Sapphire woman, what exactly attracts you to her?"

"I don't know…She does have her way with her words. I don't know if it was the wine I sipped on last night, but I figure I'd see her again today. She's stunning and absolutely beautiful. She's got these blue eyes that match her name, a strong muscular build, she's tall, and the armor she wore was really amazing. She keeps it well polished." _She also looks similar to you_.

"You like the warrior type though?"

"Well…yeah…kinda. I mean, I'm just trying it out— I mean, I'm open, I guess, to both sexes. I'm just trying to find the one Xena—"

"Shit!" Suddenly, I heard the steel clank against the stone again and quickly spun my head around. "I'm okay. I almost cut myself again but…it's a minor scratch."

"Are you sure you want me to go? You haven't been acting right lately."

"I'm fine Gabrielle. Please… enjoy your date with Sapphire. Anything in particular you may want while I'm out shopping?"

"Maybe apple pie. I've had a hankering for a slice."

"That's it?"

"Yeah I suppose…maybe surprise me with something else?"

"I will see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 1 - Xena's POV

_Chapter 1 - Xena_

I had missed my chance.

I dragged my bag across the small room Gabrielle and I had rented for the day and pulled out my holster which held my sword. My mind was never in the same space as I was and my thoughts seemed to trail off elsewhere. Ever since Gabrielle confessed an attraction to women, it has been this way. As much as I found Gabrielle a nuisance in the beginning, I now enjoyed her company very much. Too much. The feelings were strange at first and I dubbed them as insignificant. I was happy when she met another man and I learned to get over my feelings. However, they have been controlling my mind again ever since Gabrielle announced the option that she was open to having feelings towards the same sex.

But I missed my chance.

I couldn't help but catch myself staring at Gabrielle getting ready for her date with Sapphire, a female knight/warrior she had met last night. A part of me wanted to challenge this woman. Another, wanted to cower away which wasn't like me at all. However, this wasn't a battle of swords; it was a battle of who can win Gabrielle's heart.

And I missed my chance.

"She's so mysterious Xena, but I don't know. I have a feeling about her though. I figure I might as well try out my sexuality with her," Gabrielle stated. I pulled my sword out of its holster and clumsily dropped it on the floor. _Damnit Xena…Get a grip on your sword and reality!_ "Are you okay?"

I sat back down on the bed and looked for the polishing stone in my bag. "Yeah, I'm fine. You should try out your sexuality. It's uh… good to see if you have a thing for girls."

"Are you okay with it?"

 _Well, I like you maybe you can try things with me?_ "Nyeah, I'm okay with it."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…it sounded like you said 'nah' for moment. Are you sure?"

"Gabrielle, I have nothing against you liking women. You are who you are and you are still my best friend regardless." It was an honest statement. I took out the polishing stone from my bag and tried not to slice my hand again.

"Careful, I don't want another situation like from the other night to happen."

I laughed and looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry…I know better this time."

She shook her head and turned around to face the mirror again "Do you think I should wear my hair up or down?"

"Down… I like it when it's down…This Sapphire woman, what exactly attracts you to her?"

"I don't know…She does have her way with her words. I don't know if it was the wine I sipped on last night, but I figure I'd see her again today. She's stunning and absolutely beautiful. She's got these blue eyes that match her name, a strong muscular build, she's tall, and the armor she wore was really amazing. She keeps it well polished."

 _Wait a minute… does she remind you of me in a way?_ "You like the warrior type though?"

"Well…yeah…kinda. I mean, I'm just trying it out— I mean, I'm open, I guess, to both sexes. I'm just trying to find the one Xena—"

"Shit!" The bottom of my palm grazed against my sword and I quickly repelled my hand and dropped it. "I'm okay. I almost cut myself again but…it's a minor scratch."

"Are you sure you want me to go? You haven't been acting right lately."

"I'm fine Gabrielle. Please… enjoy your date with Sapphire. Anything in particular you may want while I'm out shopping?"

"Maybe apple pie. I've had a hankering for a slice."

"That's it?"

"Yeah I suppose…maybe surprise me with something else?"

"I will see what I can do."


End file.
